shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shita
Shita (下 Shita) is an undersea island hidden away in the New World, coated to protect it from the natural environment around it, and locked within the underwater mountain, Atlas. Formerly a mining island above the surface, known as Critias, Shita sank to the depths of the sea after its foundations were compromised from excessive mining. Later found by a mysterious figure known as Daedalus Komouri, Shita was rebuilt within the Atlas mountain as a new undersea home for future denizens. In later years, various criminals from different walks of life would come across Shita and inhabit it; turning the island into a lawless paradise, free from the scrutiny of the surface world. To keep some sense of security among its people, the pirate, -----, took control of Shita; making it their territory and protecting not only the location from outside threats, but from interior self-deprecation as well. History Island's history. Explains any significant events. Geography Explain the layout of the land. This may also be a section to place notable locations, such as cities, shrines, forests, etc. Landmarks Being a thriving, lively haven for criminals, Shita has developed its own personal set of landmarks; each having its own share of fame and reputation amongst the island's citizens. As The Jolly Pirates noticed during their visit, among the landmarks are a diverse collection of official fan clubs for wanted criminals. These fan clubs usually dedicate themselves either to entire groups or specific individuals, depending on the interests of its founder and members. Some have become well known enough, due to either being outspoken when it comes to their worship of certain criminals, or simply because of their actions as a club. Below is a list of the following landmarks: * Scott D. Rio Fan Club: A club started by one woman who found herself infatuated with the stories of Rio's adventures, as told by the authorities within newspapers and other sources of information; and soon enough, found herself falling for his looks after seeing his wanted poster for the first time. The fan club is well known for having an almost entirely exclusive female membership, with women far outnumbering men. The fan club usually spends its time admiring Rio both platonically and out of romantic yearnings as well. * Dhahaka D. Knave Fan Club: Centered around the fan worship of Dhahaka D. Knave, the fan club is mostly known for its lime green building, which stands out amongst the neighboring buildings nearby. Likewise, it's a popular custom within the fan club to dye one's hair green if it isn't green already. This is done to emulate their hero, Knave, who's well known as The Green Tempest, due to his green hair. Architecture Explain the types of buildings or theme of the island. Culture Unlike a vast majority of other islands and locations within the One Piece world, and much like Whiskey Peak while under the control of Baroque Works, Shita is an island that welcomes criminals of all kinds with open arms. Thus, it's one of the few places where bandits, pirates, revolutionaries, underworld brokers and other outlaws can come together and live amongst each other. In fact, not only are criminals accepted, but they're even celebrated, as seen by how the citizens react to those with exceptionally large bounties visiting the island. This is because of the very nature of the island itself, which harbors various criminals and acts as a secret paradise for them; not to mention it's a natural hideout from those seeking to persecute them for their crimes, such as bounty hunters and Marines. As a result, Shita is largely inhabited by wanted criminals whom have decided to set up residence on the island for one reason or another, and their descendants. Therefore, not every citizen of Shita necessarily is a criminal, nor do they necessarily have a bounty on their head, such as is the case with G-0 Marine, Euthemia. What a large majority of the citizens do share however, is their willingness and revelry in rebelling against the World Government, their acceptance of outlaws and their lifestyles, and the natural ostracization of anyone or anything that threatens the status quo of the island, such as the forces of the World Government or Marines. Given how volatile a society like Shita's will eventually become, it was agreed by Shita's settlers that the island would be ruled by an individual or group of criminals who would claim the island as their territory. Over time, as the island traded hands repeatedly through history, stronger and stronger factions began to claim Shita as their own. Nowadays, it's typical for powerful criminal organizations and groups, such as pirate crews, to take Shita as their own for any number of reasons. As shown when The New Blazing Mane Pirates stole Shita from its previous proprietor, one possible trade off between both parties can involve having Shita protected from self-destruction through fear and intimidation alone, where as the island can be used as a central hub to properly control the criminal underworld at its very core. Another possible outcome was revealed when The Jolly Pirates wrestled control of Shita from the New Blazing Manes'. Instead of using the island for their own benefits, the Jollys claimed Shita as their own in order to genuinely protect it from both interior and exterior harm alike. And like with past proprietors before them, it's the threat of the Jollys using their combined might that tends to deter any possible threats from occurring in the first place. It appears the citizens, while on an individual level, can have preferences regarding the island's proprietors, don't seem to generally mind who keeps them in line as a whole; just so long as the ones controlling the island don't overstep their boundaries and become tyrants. Aside from that, the citizens are surprisingly lax and indifferent in regards to whomever controls Shita, and seem to prefer going about their usual business instead. Government Explain the type of government, be it Kingdom, despotism, Republic, etc. and any significant points. Citizens Trivia *Shita's previous name, Critias, was named after a dialogue written by Plato, in which it discusses the lost, sunken kingdom of Atlantis; which seems to be a major theme of the location itself. **In addition, Shita's current name is the Japanese word for "under," referring to its undersea location. Additionally, it can also refer to a common slang term used to refer to excrements; something quite a few hardened criminals may be willing to say loosely. **The Atlas mountain in which Shita is located in, is named after Atlas, the titan in Greek mythology who was forced to hold the Earth on his shoulders. This also plays up the Atlantian theme of Shita, as Atlantis in Greek means "island of Atlas." *Shita was admitted to be created by Wyvern 0m3g4 to be a heavenly counterpart for various criminals, in comparison to the hellish themes of Impel Down. Especially considering Hellpiea was created to be the hell equivalent of the heaven themed Skypiea. *Shita's name was suggested to Wyvern 0m3g4 by fellow user, UndeadHero. He also suggested the idea to have the island formerly be a mining island, which would ultimately create its own demise. Additionally, UndeadHero suggested the coral which could create artificial lighting for the otherwise darkened Shita. **User, Kai-De-Avalon, was the one to suggest the geothermal vents and caldera surrounding Shita, as well as the shipwreck maze near its borders. He also suggested having the above mentioned coral utilize the geothermal activity to create light for Shita, and thus be harvested for further use by its citizens. **Daedalus Komouri was suggested by, and created by fellow user, 13th madman. *Shita has a few references to the lost civilization, Atlantis. Not only is it an undersea location, and found within the Atlas mountain, but it was sunk due to its former inhabitants' foolishness, as they mined the island of Critias to the point that it collapsed and sunk; much like how Atlantis' citizens had doomed themselves. External Links Pages relating to this island NOT found of this wiki. Site Navigation Category:Location Category:Island Category:New World Location Category:One Dream Category:Wyvern 0m3g4